Sonic Adventure X: Return of the Super Emeralds
by SomeGuy99
Summary: What started as an innocent treasure hunt soon becomes a race to get the Super Emeralds. Now Sonic and friends must stop the Super Emeralds and the legendary secret weapon from falling into the wrong hands.
1. Two Thousand Years Ago

I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They belong to Sega. The first two chapters are short but the rest will be considerably longer

* * *

Sonic Adventure X: The Return of the Super Emeralds

Ahem. Today, I'm going to tell you the legend of the 2000 Year War. Long ago on a continent, there were marvelous cities. And in these cities, both human and animal lived together in harmony, side-by-side. Until one day, a dark deed started. The humans were beginning to attack the non-human creatures. Using evil, dark magic, the humans used monsters and attacked the animals. But the animals didn't give up. They stood together, and began attack back. This seemingly pointless war lasted for quite awhile. That is until one day, the humans used their secret weapon they found. This secret weapon put an end to the war. The animals that survived on this once peaceful continent were forced to leave the land at once.

Many years passed. The humans on that continent still used the monsters they created for slavery purposes. Until one day, the continent was in turmoil. The continent began to have massive earthquakes. And volcanoes that were once extinct began to be active again. It rained brimstone and began taking human lives. All of this turmoil happened in only one day. The continent seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. And the humans who lived on that continent were no more.

Many years passed some more. Like with most legends, it was passed down from generation to generation. But eventually, like with everything mortal, time began to take its toll on the legend. Soon entire generations forgot that there was a continent like that. They believed that the war was also a silly myth. But they did hear about an ancient weapon. A weapon that can bring peace to this world or can destroyed itin a single minute. A weapon that is more powerful than the sevenSuper Emeralds combined. A weapon that is considered a myth much like the bloody war 2000 years ago. But alas my friends, it does exist. But what is it?


	2. A new crew

I don't own any of the characters. Not even these three characters. They were almost in Sonic 1. I just gave them character.

* * *

Mach the Rabbit 

Age: 17

Likes: Comedy, his friends, vegetables

Dislikes: Drama, being the voice of reason unless necessary

Strengths: Speed, stretchy ears

Weaknesses: Swimming (he can swim, but those long ears)

Bio: A rabbit who is resident of South Island along with friends. Before Sonic left South Island for adventures, he and Sonic used to hang out together. Now, Mach wonders what is it like to have an adventure. He can use his ears to attack foes.

Sharps the Rooster

Age: 19

Likes: Stories, resting, and peace

Dislikes: Anything extreme

Strengths: Archery

Weaknesses: Moody

Bio: A chicken blessed with a strong will, Sharps also knew Sonic for some time. Sharps, unlike his friends, would rather stay on the island and practice his sniping abilities.

Maxx the Monkey

Age: 22

Likes: working out, rapping, fighting

Dislikes: prejudice, humans, bananas (he's allergic)

Strengths: strong, determined

Weaknesses: Acts on impulse

Bio: Maxx is half monkey and half gorilla. He was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. After serving time in a human prison, he developed strong hatred for them. Now on South Island, he is considered an ex-con. Like the others, he had a past friendship with Sonic.


	3. Trouble Brewing

**Chapter 1: Trouble Brewing**

**Location: Capitol City**

Our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was having fun grinding on rails like the immature person he is.

"Sweet, just hanging out by myself can sometimes be better than being around others. And this is coming from me!" he said.

Sonic then saw a family of raccoons passing by. Ever since his adventure of "Sonic Heroes" (where Knuckles pointed out that Sonic said too many cheesy lines then), more animals were leaving the islands, forests, and jungles and were moving to the human cities. The humans didn't mind one bit.

Sonic was racing down the road until he saw what would be the start of his adventure. He saw police cars racing down the road and turning a sharp corner. Sonic, as usual, was curious.

"What's going on?"

Sonic then chased the police cars to their destination. Sonic saw that the police were pointing there guns at a strange creature. This creature was rather interesting. The creature was some sort of a brown lizard. However, this lizard had the body of Chaos and its head look much liked the Biolizard's head. The police was trying to talk to it. It's body was also liquid like Chaos and its eyes were an eerily red.

"You are completely surrounded. Come quietly, and you won't get hurt," a policeman said

However, the creature did something the police didn't expect him to do.

"Chaos……"

The lizard was glowing with red energy.

"BLAST!"

It released the energy and sends it to the police. They didn't stand a chance as they were knocked far and wide. Sonic then ran to the creature.

"It has the head of Biolizard, body of Chaos, and can use Chaos Blast as Shadow. Well, this is going to be an interesting battle." Sonic smirked.

The creature let out a ferocious roar

**Battle?**

**Music: Chaos Boss Battle**

**Location: Capitol City**

The battle started with Sonic performing a homing attack, but the creature also used homing attack to defend itself.

"Not bad. But let's see if you can handle this."

Sonic then performed Blue Tornado on the creature. The creature was engulfed in the wind and was send high in the air.

"Too easy."

But Sonic spoke much too soon. The creature performed Drill Dive similar to Knuckles. The attack hits Sonic and he crashed into a wall.

"How is he using those moves?" Sonic wondered "No matter, let's continue with the dance."

Sonic then used somersault to kick the creature into some boxes. The creature then used somersault to kick Sonic. But Sonic jumped out of the way and used homing attack to nail the creature on the head. But, the creature wasn't ready to give up.

"Chaos….."

"I'm gonna be toast if I don't think of something fast!" Sonic thought to himself.

"BLAST!"

The creature released its destructive energy at Sonic, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yoo-hoo!"

The creature looked up to find Sonic standing on top of the building.

"Chaos Control. Don't leave home without it," Sonic joked

The creature just stared at Sonic strangely.

"You have got to stop coming up with such cheesy lines." Sonic said, mimicking Knuckles. "Anyway, time to finish this."

Sonic curled up into a ball and blue energy came towards him.

"Ready!

Sonic was completely coated with blue energy.

"GO!"

Sonic performed Light Speed Attack at the monster. The monster didn't stand a chance as Sonic came crashing towards it and defeating it.

"HAY GUY! TAKE CORE!" Sonic shouted in engrish.

Sonic then saw the creature, as a puddle of liquid, escaping into the sewers.

"What was that about?" He asked himself. "Well, whatever it was, it can't beat me."

Sonic then ran off. However, unbeknownst to Sonic, Eggman watched the entire fight.

"You know nothing fool. My newest creation, the Bio-X, will destroy you as soon as I find a Super Emerald. And when I find the secret weapon, used by humans 2000 years ago, THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"


	4. The Plot Begins

**Chapter 2: The plot begins**

**Location: South Island**

Mach the rabbit was on the campus of South Island University, THE school for South Island. Mach was going to visit his friends Sharps the Rooster and Maxx the Monkey. However, Mach was having second thoughts.

"Man I'm the youngest out of the three of us, yet I'M the one who has to settle a quarrel every time those two fight. I don't know if they hate each, college stress, insane, or they're actually homosexual and just hiding their true feelings."

Mach picked up a college school paper about Chao suddenly disappearing from all over the place.

"This stinks. Innocent creatures are disappearing. The last thing this planet needs is a suddenly extinct species. Speaking of which, are there anymore echidnas around? I think that had something to do with some water monster."

Mach arrived to the dorm Sharps and Maxx lived in. Since Mach had a guest pass to get in the dorms, he didn't have to worry about security. Mach walked up the door where Sharps and Maxx stay at. There he could hear crashing and voices arguing.

(_crash_)

"And yo' mom is a slutty, old woman!" someone shouted.

"Here we go again," Mach sighed

Mach knocked on the door and Maxx answered.

"Hey there." He greeted.

"Why do you two always fight? It started ever since you entered college. Is it the work?" Mach wanted an explanation

Sharps shouted at a distance "Get back here you punk!"

Maxx replied "Oh, go back to target practicing and being moody. I swear, you're like that black Sonic look-alike we saw on the news. Moody for no apparent reason."

Maxx then ducked to avoid an object thrown at him by Sharps. However, that means that Mach received the punishment of being hit by the object.

"That was my 9 ball!" Maxx said "How can I play U.S. or Japanese Nine Ball now?"

"Oh, just use your stupid furry a-"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Mach shouted

Mach has had it with their bickering. But then he calmed himself and continued.

"Now I'm here to ask you two, is that would you like to go with me to Spring Yard Zone? Maybe play a bit of pinball."

"Sure." The roommates replied.

Maxx and Sharps left the dorm. Maxx gave Sharps a playful noogie.

"You know I love having you around." Maxx admitted.

"Unfortunately, yes."

However, Mach stayed behind a bit, thinking about something.

"Why are the Chao disappearing?"

**Location: G.U.N. Base**

The G.U.N. commander was acting strange. Ever since the events of "Shadow the Hedgehog", he's been acting weirder and weirder.

"Those animals," he said with hate. "Entering the human cities as if it were just theirs. They have no right to be with us."

Then a soldier came up to him.

"But sir, the president said that they should not be harm. He says they're good for the economy."

"Still, they're just a bunch of useless flesh just trying to be someone. We all know they should live to serve humans not as equals."

"Sir," the soldier started. "Did you forget that the certain blue hedgehog seems to be a world hero? Saving someone no matter what he or she is."

"Yes," He answered. "That blue hedgehog. He seems to be getting in our way lately. It's creatures like him that should be exterminated. He is too rebellious. Now the bounty/treasure hunter I hired will…."

Right on cue, a familiar someone to us Sonic fans appeared. The soldier was shocked and confused.

"But sir, he's an animal."

"Yes, Nack the weasel at your service. I am here to serve humans and only humans. And how can I serve you commander?"

Nack bowed to show his "loyalty".

"Should I trick some furries to make them leave the cities?" he asked.

"No," The commander replied. "I have another proposition for you. Our research shows that there seem to be a large source of energy readings. The last time we've check. We saw a Chaos Emerald three times its normal size."

"A Super Emerald? Tell me more."

"We have no doubt that their power is huge but our intelligence report shows that other people are searching for these emeralds as well."

"So you want me to help the army find them. I will…of course for a price." Nack said.

"Anything you want I can give you. As long as you serve under the army." The commander answered.

"Your wish is my command. I will only follow orders from this army." Nack said while bowing.

The Commander and soldier left Nack alone.

Nack thought to himself, "Fool. I will find those emeralds and sell them on the black market. How did he become a commander? More like a nitwit if you ask me."

**Location: Chaotix Detective Agency**

Things were happening pretty slowly at the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector was listening to "Unknown from ME", Espio was in deep meditation by the doorway, and Charmy was browsing in the kitchen looking for something.

"Where is it?" the young bee said to himself

Meanwhile, a mail truck came pass their house. Vector noticed it and went to get the mail.

"Let's see…."

He then ran back excited. He opened the door so hard, that Espio who was still by the doorway, was smashed behind the door.

"Boys, we've got work! And he says he's going to pay us handsomely. Charmy? Espio?"

"Behind the door." Espio said in pain.

Vector closed the door and Espio came falling on the ground.

"I don't know why you were behind that door. Are you that dense?" Vector said.

Espio mumbled some unrepeatable words and said. "Anyway if you'd remembered, Eggman promised to pay us handsomely and he never did."

"Well, this guy said that he's not like Eggman," Vector defened. "And he and his comrades will pay us. According to the letter, the military army name G.U.N. is on the path of finding something big. So big, it might change the fate of the entire world if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Seem, kinda a lot doesn't it?" Espio asked.

"Yes, but then again, we're being paid. This letter tells us to go to the Mystic Ruins tomorrow."

"Wait, where's Charmy?"

"He was in the kitchen the last time I saw him." Vector answered.

"You mean near the packet of sugar we just bought?" Espio asked.

"Yes…………oops."

Vector and Espio ran into the kitchen only to find Charmy completely hyped up on sugar.

"I sure love sugar. LOVE IT! LOVE IT! LOVE IT!" Charmy said very fast.

Charmy then started flying around being loud and acting moronic.

"YAY!"

Vector grabbed Charmy and tried to settle him down with little success.

**Location: Angel Island, 3 hours earlier**

Knuckles was on Angel Island watching for something. He knew that today was the day. He saw this fortune in the Master Emerald. It happened every 500 years. The Chaos Emeralds were coming to Angel Island as if they were going there by their own will. The emeralds will then gather power from the Master Emerald and then become Super Emeralds.

"This is so exciting. It's like watching a birth except not as disgusting." Knuckles said. Even though he never actually seen a birth.

Knuckles then saw the Chaos Emeralds floating toward the altar.

"It is almost here. Maybe I can be in my Hyper form again. I just hope I can still control it."

The Chaos Emeralds were almost there. When they arrived, they landed at a specific distance away from the Master Emerald. Then all of a sudden, the Chaos Emeralds grew three times there normal size.

"The big moment is almost here."

All of a sudden, a creature just jumped out of nowhere and broke the Master Emerald. The creature was none other than Bio-X, but Knuckles didn't know his name.

"Who are you? And what did you just do?" Knuckles shouted

Bio-X just stood there smirking.

"Not talking are you? Then take this!"

Knuckles came running up to punch him but the creature jump out of the way and countered it with a punch. Knuckles landed hard on his back.

"Like to play hardball, huh? Then how about this!"

Knuckles glided in the air to performed Drill Dive but Bio-X rolled out of the way. Then, Bio-X grabbed Knuckles.

"Put me down you freak!" Knuckles ordered.

Bio-X didn't listen. Instead, he just threw Knuckles off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles said as he flew off the cliff.

Bio-X celebrated the end of his opponent. When it turned around it saw that the Super Emeralds were beginning to leave their spots. They floated up in the air, hovered for a few seconds, and then flew off in different directions. Bio-X, confused by all of this, headed back to Eggman. A few seconds later, Knuckles climbed back onto the cliff.

"That was too close. Look at what that fool did. I have to hurry and restore the Master Emerald. And maybe I can find a Super Emerald or two."

Knuckles headed down to Earth for his mission.


End file.
